


Minor Misunderstanding

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crush at First Sight, First Kiss, Gift Exchange, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: In which Prompto has a crush, Noctis is supportive, Gladio creates a misunderstanding, and Ignis lavishes compliments.





	Minor Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eratoschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/gifts).



> I wrote this for Eratoschild for the post-holiday gift exchange for the Chocobro Love group on facebook.

Prompto bit his lip, focusing intently on hitting the middle bumper. He was on his last life and so close to getting the final reward spin. He released the ball and watched in defeat as it missed its mark taking a death blow. “I was so close to beating my high score, too.” Sighing, Prompto turned back to Noctis to find that his friend was not paying any attention to him. “Seriously? I was about to beat my high score, and you were just gonna miss it?”

“Did you beat it?” Noctis asked without looking at him.

“No,” Prompto whined dramatically.

Noctis shrugged. “See? No big deal.”

“Dude, that hurts. What’re you looking at anyway?” Following his gaze outside the window he saw a blonde guy singing on the corner, a woman with her hair scrunched into a horribly tight bun, and a man with more muscles than Prompto had ever seen in his life.

“Gladio’s here,” Noctis said dejectedly.

“Your shield? Is he Mr. muscle man?”

Before Noctis could answer, the man did for him by entering the arcade. “Noct, it’s time to head home.”

Noctis leaned back against the Justice Monsters V machine nonchalantly. “What if I’m not ready to?”

“That right, brat?” The man—Gladio—got up close and personal. “Good thing I don’t need your permission.” Saying that, he grabbed Noct’s arm and started dragging him away.

Noctis made a face and pushed at his arm. “Okay, jeez.” He sighed. “It was a joke anyway. Can we drop Prom off, too?”

Gladio’s intense stare fell on him. Prompto shifted uncomfortably, sizing him up in return in an attempt to stay calm. Only, it was not as calming as it should have been because all Prompto could think was how damn attractive he looked. He was broad and obviously strong with scars running over his face and an intricate tattoo covering his exposed arms. He wore a tank top and a pair of workout pants as if he had come from the gym. His eyes were rich amber, and his jaw was bearded and edged with masculine appeal. Everything about him screamed armed and dangerous, but Prompto’s crazy heart was fluttering.

“Why can’t he get his own ride home?” Gladio finally asked, not unkindly.

“Cause his parents are, like, never home.”

Gladio’s gaze intensified if that was possible, then he said, “Yeah, sure. Just make sure to text Iggy you’re gonna be late so he doesn’t worry.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Gladio led the way out of the arcade, with Noctis and Prompto following behind at a leisurely pace.

With him out of immediate earshot, Prompto leaned in toward his best friend and hissed, “Why is he so hot?”

Noctis snorted. “Gladio? Tell me you’re joking.”

“No way!” he exclaimed too loudly, earning him a strange look over Gladio’s shoulder. “He’s like a protective teddy bear.” At least he had to be to be a shield, right? “Right?”

Noct shrugged. “I guess you have a point. Still, eh, not really my type.”

“Oh yeah? Then who is your type?”

He stopped walking entirely earning him a discontented grunt from Gladio. “Good question. I don’t know anyone specific, but Iggy’s definitely more my type.”

“Please don’t tell me Iggy’s super hot, too.”

“Why? You gonna swoon?”

Noctis still wasn’t walking and Gladio was starting to come back toward them. Frantic, Prompto pushed Noct forward and waited for Gladio to turn back around. “I don’t know. Maybe? I can’t take these good looks. First you, then Gladio, and then Ignis. Were you guys purebred?”

Noctis snorted again. “Well, technically, me and Gladio were. Iggy was just lucky.”

“Course, I’m the unlucky one.”

Noctis nudged him with his elbow. “What are you talking about? You’re totally cute.”

Cheeks heating, Prompto glanced to Gladio then back at Noctis. “You think so?”

“Cute enough for him, I’m sure.”

“Noct!”

Gladio looked over his shoulder again, and Noctis chuckled at the embarrassed face Prompto was making. “You two good back there?” Gladio asked.

“Fine,” Prompto answered with a squeak in his voice. “Perfectly fine.” He sighed in relief when he looked forward again.

“Really, though, you should just ask him out,” Noct said with a shrug.

“I, like, just met him.”

“So?”

Prompto sighed. “Just cause I think he’s hot doesn’t mean I want to date him.”

“Yeah sure. That’s why you’re so blushy.”

“Am not!”

“Are too. Unless you snuck into the bathroom to put on blush.”

Prompto could feel the heat in his cheeks now. “Damn.” He covered his face with his hands. “He’s gonna think I’m a weirdo.”

“You are a weirdo. Hey!” he cried when Prompto’s elbow hit it. “I am, too, it’s no big deal.”

“You’re one to talk. No one’s gonna judge you for anything, Mr. royal prince.”

Noctis made a face. “As if. Iggy, Gladio, and Dad are always harping on me to get my shit together. Even Iris gives me crap from time to time. It’s such a pain.” Noct craned his head to look at their surroundings before calling up to Gladio. “Why’d you park so far away?”

“Wasn’t much parking nearby, besides, it gave me an excuse to give you more exercise.”

“Yeah, as if I don’t do enough.”

Gladio waited for them to catch up to him, grinning smugly. “What about you? Like exercise?”

“Me?” Prompto felt stupid as soon as he asked. Of course he meant him. “Uh, yeah. I run two miles every morning. It really helps to clear my head.”

Gladio’s grin turned kinder and he dropped his arm over his shoulder making Prompto squeak in surprise. “You’re my kinda guy. Wish prince charmless over here would learn a thing or two from you.”

Noctis shrugged. “Train him then.”

“Ha, nice try. Practice is still on for tomorrow.”

“Finally!” Noctis exclaimed, jogging up to a large blue truck and latching onto the passenger side door’s handle.

“Cool it, it’s still locked.” He pressed a button on his keyring and the truck made a beeping sound. Immediately, Noctis tugged on the door handle and hopped inside.

Gladio shook his head. Noticing Prompto just standing there, he pushed him forward. “Get settled anywhere in the back. It’s clean.”

“Thanks.”

The ride was full of commonplace chatter, mostly banter between the prince and shield coupled with Prompto’s laughter. Finally, they reached his house and he thanked them both for the ride.

Almost immediately after he stepped inside, he got a text from Noctis. _Really, though, you should make a move._

He typed out a quick reply, already feeling his cheeks heat again. _Why are you so hung up on this?_

_Cause I’m basically your only friend and you might as well live alone. You need more human interaction._

_Okay…then why don’t I just be his friend :p_

_Cause you’ve totally got a crush and I think you guys’d be cute_

His fingers hovered over the keys as he thought. He imagined what it must have looked like with Gladio’s arm slung over his shoulder. Then he remembered how warm he had been. Then he remembered that intense gaze of his and a shiver ran over him. _I’ll think about it._

Thinking soon turned into mild obsession. Now that they had met, Gladio decided to chaperone their arcade gaming sessions, even playing a few rounds himself from time to time. He acted way friendlier with Prompto than he should have having just met him, but Prompto was not about to complain. His arm hanging over his shoulder was warm and comforting, and the spread of his grin was intoxicating.

It only took a little over a week for Prompto to break. Noctis had a meeting at the Citadel, so Gladio had dropped him off first before taking Prompto home, which left them alone together in his truck. Gladio was laughing at some joke he made when he decided he would go through with it. The look on Gladio’s face had to be affection, right?

Gladio stopped the truck in front of his house, but Prompto made no move to exit. “Something wrong?” Gladio asked, turning his full body toward him.

“No,” Prompto said quickly. He gulped, building up his courage.

“If you don’t want to go home, I can take you to the Citadel, or—”

His words were cut off by Prompto’s mouth on his. It was a hesitant kiss, simple lips on lips. Shocked, Gladio remained unresponsive, but when Prompto pulled away, Gladio moved back in with fervor. His lips were warm and wet as they gently coaxed his mouth open. It was not the most comfortable with the gearshift separating their seats, but Prompto’s body relaxed into the kiss as much as possible, his hands finding his neck and shoulder as Gladio’s cupped the back of his head. Sighing through his nose, Prompto smiled as warm giddiness settled in his stomach.

When Gladio broke the kiss, he was also smiling. But, soon it fell away into a frown. “Prom…” He ran a hand through his hair. Prompto swallowed in nervousness waiting for him to continue. “I should have told you this sooner, but I’m dating Ignis.”

All the giddiness in his stomach turned hard and heavy like lead. “Oh,” he said simply. His throat felt tight and dry.

Gladio reached a hand toward him, but Prompto backed away from it. “Hey, just hear me out—”

“No, I get it,” he said shakily. Why did he expect anything else? He was just some nobody and always would be. So, what if he lost weight? So, what if Noctis said he was cute? He could never compare to someone like Ignis no matter how hard he tried. “I’m sorry.”

He reached for the door handle, and Gladio grabbed his arm to stop him. “Wait a second.”

“No, it’s fine,” he said, forcing a smile.

Throwing the door open, he stepped out, Gladio letting go with little effort (why should he have fought to keep him there?). Prompto gave one last look at Gladio’s conflicted expression before turning and running to his front door. As soon as he was inside, he let the tears come.

It was stupid. He should never have gotten his hopes up. Why had he even done so to begin with?

Noctis.

Hurt coiled in his stomach. How could he do that to him? There’s no way he wouldn’t have known they were dating! The tears burned in his eyes as he typed on his phone.

_WTF Noct_

_Huh? What’d I do?_

_You know what you did. It was mean_

_Still not following_

_Gladio_

_Oh_ A second text arrived right after the first. _OH_

_Yeah      I thought we were friends_

_What are you talking about. Course we’re friends_

_Friends don’t set each other up to be turned down_

_I know they’re dating but I figured it wasn’t a big deal_

_Big Deal? Wtf Noct_

_Ok, I should have mentioned it. But I KNOW Gladio likes you_

Prompto threw his phone down on the couch and let himself fall to his knees on the floor. His chest hurt and that lead feeling was still in his stomach making him feel nauseous.

He didn’t speak to Noctis again for three days. It was only when Noct came pounding at his door that he did.

“Hey, I really thought it was gonna turn out for the best. Believe me.” He gave Prompto a small, innocent smile.

Prompto sighed. Noct seemed truthful and it wasn’t like he had the luxury to throw his best friend away. “Fine.”

Noct gave him a friendly hug. “Sorry I was wrong.”

“Yeah…”

Knowing Gladio would probably show up if they went to the arcade, they decided to play games at Noct’s apartment instead. Prompto had visited a couple times, but Ignis had never been there. This time, Prompto told Noct to tell him to be there. He wanted to finally meet him and see who it was Gladio liked.

Ignis was just as attractive as Gladio but in a completely different way. He looked older than he was, dignified and put-together. Probably the exact opposite of himself, if he was honest. He would never stand a chance (not that he was planning on stealing him away, or anything). Ignis wore a suit Prompto could never afford, had his hair perfectly slicked back, and had impossibly long, slim fingers. For some reason those fingers made his mouth dry.

Noctis chuckled beside him at the kitchen table.

“What?”

“Told you he was attractive.”

Prompto sputtered. “W-what? N-no, I was just.”

“Yeah, sure,” Noct said smugly.

Prompto glared at him.

Weirdly, Ignis seemed to be checking him out just as much. It seemed different than the appraisal he had been expecting. Ignis’ eyes did more than look him over, there was a hint of something there. Mirth?

“It is nice to finally meet you, Prompto,” Ignis said, placing a plate of delicious looking curry in front of them.

“Yeah,” he said. There was a beat of silence. “Why were you never here when I came over before?”

“I had assumed you two would prefer privacy.”

“Iggy’s thoughtful like that,” Noct said, shoveling a spoonful of carrots into his napkin.

Ignis sighed, frowning, before sending a smile Prompto’s way. “I must say, I am pleased that you asked to meet me. I would like to get to know you better than merely what Noctis and Gladio have told me.”

Without meaning to, Prompto flinched. “Gladio told you about me?”

Ignis’ smile widened. “Is that strange?”

“No,” he said carefully. Beside him, Noctis was pointedly focused on picking vegetables out of his curry rather than their conversation. “What did he say?”

“That you are a fine young man. Charming and earnest.”

Prompto could feel his cheeks warming. He shook his head before hope could resurface. “I wouldn’t say that.”

Ignis placed his elbows on the table and settled his head on top of his clasped hands. “Why is that?”

“Uh…Because I’m ordinary?”

Ignis chuckled. “That is the earnestness he mentioned, I’m sure.”

Now Prompto blushed for a different reason. The advisor was giving off much the same vibe Gladio had. He swirled his curry, knowing his mind must be playing tricks on him, because he had been wrong about Gladio having a crush on him, and there no way _Ignis_ could have a crush on him.

“What would you say about me?” Ignis asked.

“What?”

“Pretend you were describing me to a stranger, what would you say?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think I know you well enough to.”

“Please, just humor me.”

“Okay…” He stared at him in thought. “You are mature and responsible but considerate and honest.”

Prompto wondered if he said too much because Ignis looked awestruck. But then he smiled again. “Yes, you are quite charming.”

Cheeks on fire, he lowered his head. “I’m nothing special.”

“No, I believe that you are.”

Early the next morning, heavy pounding sounded at Prompto’s front door. For once he was thankful his parents were never home so they would not be woken by the disturbance. Already dressed for his morning run, he combed through his hair once before hurrying to answer the door. When he did, his mouth fell open in a little “oh.”

Gladio stood there in a similar pair of sweats. He was sweaty and sucking in breaths as if he had run the entire way here. “Hey,” he said casually, raising a hand up in greeting.

Prompto clenched his mouth shut, swallowing. “W—why are you here?” He wished he had changed his clothes.

“Thought maybe you’d like some company.” From his attire, he must mean on his run. Still, that didn’t explain why he was already worn out.

Prompto turned slightly. “I…don’t think it would be a good idea.” Not when he was already feeling light-headed from his musky exercise smell.

Gladio pressed a hand to the door, pushing it open further. “Prom, please just listen to me.”

He had no idea what Gladio could want to say to him about this _thing_ between them, but he stepped aside to let him in anyway. “Yeah, okay.”

He stood there awkwardly, holding his arm and looking down at the ground. Gladio came close to him, then thought better of it and backed away again.

“Look, Prom, I didn’t mean to confuse you.”

“I know, it was me being stupid,” Prompto said, that feeling of lead resurfacing.

“No,” Gladio said quickly, “I should have told you from the start. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Prompto gave a dry laugh. “Don’t worry about it. I hurt myself.”

Gladio groaned, deciding to come closer again. “Just stop and let me explain, okay?” He placed a hand on Prompto’s arm, and the blonde met his gaze. “I wasn’t rejecting you.” Prompto opened his mouth, but Gladio shook his head. “I talked with Iggy and he agreed that it would be fine for me to date you—if you’re fine I’m dating Iggy, that is.”

There was a long silence as Prompto’s brain flailed. Finally, he registered that he was supposed to answer, but all he could manage was a short, “What?”

Gladio smiled sadly. “Guess Noct was right. Not everyone’s into this sort of thing. Don’t worry about it.”

He started to walk away, but Prompto caught his wrist. “Wait! I just…I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

“I’m asking if you would be alright dating me if I was still dating Iggy.”

Prompto sucked in a breath. This was impossible, right? What was it Noct said? That it wasn’t a big deal? “I…How would that work exactly?”

Turning around, Gladio took the hand on his wrist into his. “We could figure out a date schedule or something, but otherwise, it would be pretty normal. I’d just be dating both of you.” He made it sound so simple, so natural.

“What about Ignis? He’s fine with it?”

“Surprisingly so. He said you’re as wonderful as I described you.”

A blush rose to Prompto’s cheeks. “Is that all?”

Gladio grinned. “You want him to say more?”

Ignoring the jibe, Prompto asked, “Would we ever go on, like, double dates?”

Gladio considered this before a light lit in his eyes. “Don’t tell me you like Iggy, too?” Prompto’s expression must have given himself away because Gladio began to chuckle. Gladio’s arm came over his shoulder, firmer than it had in the past. “This is perfect.”

“Why’s that?” It felt like his heart was fluttering in his throat.

“Iggy said he’d be open to dating you if you wanted but not to pressure.”

“Oh, my gods!” He had to be dreaming, right? “There’s no way.”

Gladio nosed at his neck sending a little shiver over Prompto. “Yes, way.”

“I—I…Yes! Uh, I mean, I’d be fine with that,” he stammered out, blushing fiercely.

Gladio chuckled against his neck, arm tightening around his shoulder. “I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> My heart broke a little bit making Noct say Gladio wasn't attractive but I wouldn't have been able to keep away the ot4 otherwise.


End file.
